Goodbye Stranger
by Nigaki
Summary: Scena w krypcie Lucyfera z perspektywy Deana, Castiela, oraz spojrzenie Naomi na trening w zabijaniu Winchestera.
1. Dean

Dean pochwycił tablicę, by uciec i zanieść ją w bezpieczne miejsce, ale na drodze stanął mu Castiel. Kiedy zobaczył, że z jego oczu zniknęły wszelkie emocje, wiedział już, że jest źle. Musiał wydostać się z krypty i to jak najszybciej.

Zamachnął się, chcą uderzyć Castiela, ale ten bez problemu zatrzymał jego cios i wykręcił mu rękę, łamiąc kość. Dean krzyknął i upuścił tablicę, a otaczający ją kamień rozsypał się na setki kawałków.

Upadł na kolana, Castiel trzymał go za złamaną rękę, którą przeszywał ból za każdym razem, gdy był przez niego uderzany w twarz. Dean czuł się, jakby to wcale nie była pięść. To było jak dostanie w głowę ogromnym młotem. Castiel się nie hamował.

- Chcesz to? – zapytał Dean, gdy zobaczył, jak Castiel spogląda na tablicę. – Weź. Ale najpierw mnie zabij. – Castiel spojrzał na niego lekceważąco i z wyższością. – No dalej, ty tchórzu. Zrób to. Zrób!

Nie miał pojęcia, czemu go podjudzał. Może wciąż wierzył, że Castiel nie zrobi mu krzywdy? Ale było już na to trochę za późno. Cokolwiek stało się z aniołem, nie był sobą. To było jak po raz kolejny patrzenie w oczy Castiela-Boga, ale tym razem nie skończyło się na ostrzeżeniu. Powinien był to przewidzieć już dawno.

Castiel uderzył, a potem jeszcze raz. Oko Deana zaczęło puchnąć i uniemożliwiać mu widzenie, w głowie szumiało mu od uderzeń, a krew wypływała z nosa niczym strumień. Przez moment miał wrażenie, że zaraz straci przytomność. Jego stan nie powstrzymał jednak Castiela, który znowu zadał cios.

Deanowi zrobiło się niedobrze, gdy spojrzał mu w oczy. Lekceważenie mógł znieść, ale nie obrzydzenie, nie nienawiść.

- Cas – wychrypiał. – To nie jesteś ty. To nie jesteś ty.

Chciał wierzyć, że to nie Castiel, że ktoś go kontroluje. Nie potrafił znieść myśli, że anioł zdradził go z własnej woli. Po tym wszystkim, przez co razem przeszli, tak miało się to skończyć? Miał zostać zabity przez tego, który wyciągnął go z piekła?

Castiel był głuchy na jego błagania. Zacisnął mocniej pięść i uderzył po raz kolejny. Głowa Deana odskoczyła w bok. To potwornie bolało. Nie był już pewny, gdzie jest góra, a gdzie dół, wszystko było zamazane. Czuł krew na lewej stronie twarzy. Z trudem uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela, a ten znowu uderzył.

Dean jęknął, Castiel znowu podnosił rękę, by zadać kolejny cios.

- Cas. Cas! – wysapał, unosząc zdrową rękę. Przez moment był pewny, że zobaczył w oczach Castiela zawahanie. To była jego szansa. – Wiem że gdzieś tam jesteś. Wiem, że mnie słyszysz. – Głos miał zachrypnięty, miał problemy z oddychaniem i powoli tracił siły, ale musiał coś zrobić. Musiał pomóc przyjacielowi. – Cas, to ja.

Chwytał się brzytwy, wiedział, że ma małe szanse wyjść z tego żywy. Mógł chociaż w ostatnich chwilach życia spróbować przemówić Castielowi do rozumu, modląc się, by zadziałało. Ktokolwiek go kontrolował, musiało być coś, co może powstrzymać połączenie.

Spojrzał Castielowi w oczy, unosząc rękę, by uchronić się przed kolejnym ciosem.

- Jesteśmy rodziną – powiedział zdesperowany. Rodzina była dla niego najważniejsza. Miał nadzieję, że dla Castiela także. Ręka, w której trzymał on ostrze drżała nieznacznie. Dean był gotowy w każdej chwili poczuć zimny metal wbijający się w ciało.

- Potrzebujemy cię. Ja cię potrzebuję.

Spoglądał na Castiela błagalnym wzrokiem. Czuł, że może mu się udać. W oczach anioła znowu pojawiło się zwątpienie, zwlekał z zadaniem ostatecznego ciosu.

- Cas – spróbował raz jeszcze. Miał nadzieję, że jego głos pomoże Castielowi uwolnić się spod kontroli, którą ktoś nad nim sprawował.

Castiel wypuścił ostrze i puścił rękę Deana. Ten jęknął z bólu i natychmiast się za nie złapał, dysząc. To wciąż nie był koniec, ale był już tak blisko.

Kiedy Castiel schylił się po tabliczkę, ta zaczęła świecić jasnym blaskiem. Dean musiał odwrócić głowę i zamknąć oczy, dopóki światło nie zniknęło. Gdy tak się stało, Castiel wciąż stał nad nim. Chociaż widział, że nie jest całkowicie pozbawiony emocji, Dean wciąż się bał. Nie był pewny, czy Castiel już nie stanowi zagrożenia.

- Cas – wyszeptał, gdy zobaczył, jak Castiel powoli wyciąga rękę w jego stronę. W tym momencie uwierzył, że Castiel naprawdę go zabije. Mimo to wciąż nie walczył. Nie tylko dlatego, bo nie miałby szans. Po prostu nie mógł walczyć. Castiel którego znał zniknął, zastąpiony przez to coś. Próbował go przywrócić, ale nic co powiedział nie było w stanie tego zrobić.

- Nie – błagał łamiącym się głosem. Nigdy w życiu nie był tak przerażony jak teraz. Wiedział, że Castiel nie zamierza go uleczyć. Wyciągał ku niemu całą dłoń, zamiast dwóch palcy. – Cas. Cas!

Zamknął oczy, chwilę później poczuł dłoń na policzku. Dostawał ataku paniki. Chciał przed śmiercią doświadczyć choć odrobiny poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Chwycił desperacko rękaw płaszcza Castiela. Nie chciał go odciągnąć, chciał po prostu potrzymać go ten ostatni raz. Próbował wyobrazić sobie, że to ktoś inny, nie mogąc znieść tego, że to jego najlepszy przyjaciel mu to robi. W swoim życiu – życiu łowcy – Dean był pewny tylko co do kilku rzeczy. Jedną z nich była ufność w to, że Castiel nigdy nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Jasne, oberwał już od niego, ale zasłużył. To był tylko sposób na przywrócenie jego toku myślenia na właściwy tor. Castiel zrobił to dla jego dobra, by powstrzymać go przed popełnieniem wielkiego błędu. Nigdy jednak nie zrobił mu krzywdy bez powodu, tak jak teraz. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że Cas nie jest sobą, to wciąż bolało. Osoba której ufał bezgranicznie chciała go zabić.

Dean stęknął, gdy Castiel złapał go mocniej. Nie miał pojęcia co się właśnie działo, ale ból był coraz silniejszy. Pogodził się, że to już koniec, gdy nagle ból zniknął całkowicie. Był zdezorientowany, otworzył oczy i zobaczył Castiela patrzącego na niego z żalem i ze wstydem.

- Tak mi przykro, Dean – powiedział, a Dean nie mógł być bardziej szczęśliwy w tym momencie. Nie miał pojęcia co się przed chwilą wydarzyło, ale Castiel znów był sobą. Wszystko było w porządku.


	2. Castiel

Castiel potrafił powiedzieć, kiedy zaprogramowany w jego mózgu przymus, który kazał mu bezwzględnie wykonywać polecania nieba, teraz kazał mu zabić Deana. Normalnie aniołowie mogli ten przymus ignorować, nawet ci najbardziej lojalni, bo nikt wcześniej nie kwestionował poleceń nieba. Teraz jednak przymus był niezwykle silny. Naomi upewniła się, że tak jest, by później móc go kontrolować.

Słysząc polecenie, Castiel nie mógł go zignorować, choć bardzo chciał. To było jak opętanie, czuł się jak gdyby wewnątrz niego był ktoś jeszcze, ktoś, kto teraz przejął kontrolę.

Castiel miał ochotę krzyczeć i rozerwać na strzępy wszystko dookoła, kiedy złamał rękę Deanowi. Nie chciał tego. Nie chciał mu zrobić krzywdy. Tu chodziło tylko o tabliczkę, nie musiał przy tym ranić Deana.

- Chcesz to? – zapytał Dean. – Weź. Ale najpierw mnie zabij. No dalej, ty tchórzu. Zrób to. Zrób!

Nie wiedział już, co jest właściwe, a co nie. Przymus był coraz silniejszy, kazał mu dalej ranić Deana. Castiel słyszał w głowie szepty, każące mu go zabić, mówiące, że to tylko bezwartościowy człowiek.

Znalazł się z powrotem w biurze Naomi. Chciał stąd uciec. Chciał uciec od niej, by już nie mieszała mu w głowie i od Deana, by nie miał szansy zrobić mu krzywdy.

- Błagam – powiedział spoglądając na nią.

- Zakończ to, Castielu – rozkazała. Castiel poczuł, że posłuszeństwo niebu przejmuje nad nim kontrolę.

Znowu był z Deanem. Człowiekiem, który wszystko zniszczył. To on otworzył pierwszą pieczęć, to on odmówił Michaelowi. Dean był człowiekiem, który wykorzystywał go przez cały ten czas, a kiedy to on go potrzebował, nie było go. Kiedyś był dobrym, posłusznym żołnierzem, a Dean Winchester go zepsuł, otumanił obietnicą wolnej woli.

Castiel poczuł gniew i ponownie uderzył tego marnego człowieczka.

- Cas. To nie jesteś ty. To nie jesteś ty.

Na krótką chwilę, Cas znowu odzyskał kontrolę. Nie mógł tego zrobić. Nie mógł.

- Przynieś mi tabliczkę – rozkazała Naomi, ignorując jego bezradne spojrzenie.

Zadał kolejny cios. Najwyższy czas, by z tym skończyć. Uniósł ostrze, szykując się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu. Dean Winchester dostanie to, na co zasłużył. Nie powinien był nigdy opuszczać piekła. Tam było jego miejsce.

- Cas. Cas – wychrypiał bezradnie Dean. Castiel zawahał się, słysząc w jego głosie strach. – Wiem że gdzieś tam jesteś. Wiem, że mnie słyszysz. Cas, to ja.

Przechodził przez to tysiące razy w różnych okolicznościach. Był w stanie to zrobić, wystarczył jeden prosty cios. Dlaczego więc nie mógł ruszyć ręką, by go zadać? Dlaczego widząc w oczach Deana strach przed nim czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Jest posłusznym żołnierzem, aniołem. Anioły nie mają uczuć. Dostał rozkaz. Dostał...

- Jesteśmy rodziną – wychrypiał Dean.

Rodzina. Jego rodzina była w niebie. Próbował wszystko naprawić, by mu wybaczyli, próbował się zrehabilitować. Dean nie był rodziną. Był zwykłym człowiekiem.

- Potrzebujemy cię. Ja cię potrzebuję.

Potrzebuje go. Dean go potrzebuje. Nie jego mocy ani umiejętności. Potrzebował po prostu Castiela.

- Musisz wybrać, Castielu – powiedziała Naomi. – Oni albo my.

Miał wybrać pomiędzy człowiekiem, a rodziną. Naomi dawała mu wybór. Ale aniołowie nie mają wyboru. Dostają rozkaz i go wykonują. Powinien zabić Deana. Wtedy rodzina mu wybaczy i wszystko będzie dobrze.

Głosy w jego głowie wciąż szeptały i kazały mu zadać śmiertelny cios. Ale oprócz nich słyszał coś jeszcze. Ktoś mówił mu, że nie musi tego robić, bo rodzina już mu wybaczyła. Rodzina.

- Cas.

Głosy umilkły, Castiel czuł, że to co zmuszało go do posłuszeństwa, zniknęło. Nie był bezwolną marionetką. Był żyjącą i czującą istotą z wolną wolą. Mógł decydować za siebie, mógł zignorować rozkaz. Mógł wybrać, Naomi sama mu to powiedziała. Człowiek albo rodzina. Zawsze wybierze rodzinę. Dean jest rodziną. Przyjacielem.

Upuścił ostrze. Tabliczka wciąż leżała na ziemi. Podniósł ją, momentalnie poczuł moc, którą w sobie miała. Rozeszła się po jego ciele, zrywając ostatnie więzy, które zarzuciła na niego Naomi. Nic już go przy niej nie trzymało. Był wolny. Ale zdążył zrobić coś okropnego.

- Castiel – usłyszał jeszcze jej pełen gniewu krzyk. – Castiel!

Dean wciąż klęczał u jego stóp. Ranny i przerażony. Jak mógł tak po prostu go skrzywdzić? Kawałek kamienia nie był ważniejszy od niego. Sprawy nieba nie były ważniejsze od niego.

Widział w jego oczach smutek. _Co ja zrobiłem_, zastanawiał się Castiel.

Nigdy nie powinien był podnieść ręki na Deana ani myśleć o jego zabiciu. Dean go uratował, pokazał mu wolną wolę, chciał mu pomóc wiele razy, obiecał, że nie zostawi go w czyśćcu. Byli rodziną. Rodzina nie krzywdzi się nawzajem.

Musiał to naprawić, pokazać Deanowi, że już nie musi się go bać i że mogą sobie ufać.

- Cas.

Wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę. Chciał go uleczyć, zatrzymać ból, którego był sprawcą. Ale Dean wciąż się bał. Castielowi trudno było to znieść. Już nigdy nie chciał widzieć w jego oczach takiego strachu. Nigdy.

- Nie – błagał Dean. – Cas. Cas!

Dean nie walczył. Pogodził się już z tym, że umrze. Castiel musiał go zapewnić, że nic takiego się nie stanie. Dotknął jego policzka, by go uleczyć. Dean złapał go mocno za rękaw płaszcz i nie puszczał. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że nawet w takiej chwili, Dean szukał u niego pocieszenia. Ten drobny gest poruszył go do głębi. Nie zasługiwał na takie zaufanie.

Uleczył go, całkowicie. Cały proces przysporzył nieco bólu, ale po wszystkim Dean już nie cierpiał. Castiel wiedział, że nigdy nie wybaczy sobie tego, co zrobił. Dean także, ale mimo to, musiał przeprosić.

- Tak mi przykro, Dean.

Nie był już dłużej przerażony. Castiel widział w jego oczach zdziwienie i ulgę oraz coś jeszcze. Zaufanie.

Dean rozumiał. Rozumiał wszystko i wciąż mu ufał. Castiel nie mógł prosić o nic więcej.


	3. Naomi

Zaplanowała wszystko z ogromną dokładnością. Bardzo długo dopinała wszystko na ostatni guzik, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na pomyłki. Castiel musiał nauczyć się, jak zabić Deana Winchestera.

Pierwsza próba okazała się kompletnym fiaskiem. Castiel cofnął się z trwogą od Deana i upuścił swoją broń. Gdyby mógł, na pewno by się rozpłakał. W kółko powtarzał, że tego nie zrobi, że nie da rady. Naomi musiała sama zabić symulację, by Castiel oswoił się z tym widokiem. Ale nawet wtedy potrzeba było czasu, by przestał tulić do siebie ciało Winchestera.

- Kolejna próba – nakazała i stworzyła jeszcze jedną kopię.

Tym razem zmieniła zachowanie symulacji. Fałszywy Dean bił Castiela, ranił go, a on wciąż tylko uciekał. To on błagał o litość, nie Winchester.

Obserwowanie tego żałosnego zachowania było trudne. Naomi nie rozumiała, jak Castiel może żywić tak silne uczucia do człowieka. Miała wrażenie, że potrzebował go bardziej niż Boga. Nie mogła pozwolić, by jakikolwiek anioł stał się tak słaby. Castiela wciąż dało się uratować, choć Winchester skorumpował go bardzo porządnie. Nawygadywał mu głupot o wolnej woli, która nigdy nie miała objawić się u aniołów. To była tylko cecha ludzi, którzy z natury byli nieposłuszni.

Podczas trzeciej próby, Naomi znowu musiała wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Złapała ramię Castiela i zmusiła go, by dźgnął Deana prosto w serce. Myślała, że pierwsze zabójstwo przyniesie progres. Wprost przeciwnie.

Potrzeba było ponad dwustu prób, by Castiel w końcu zabił Winchestera z własnej woli. Ale nawet wtedy zareagował nie tak, jak tego chciała. Przyklęknął przy ciele i znowu przytulił je do siebie, przepraszając. To była kolejna porażka.

Po tysiącu prób w końcu przestał przytulać ciała, ale wciąż błagał ją, by nie kazała mu tego robić. Po kolejnym tysiącu był już w stanie dość szybko zabić Winchestera. Wciąż nieco się wahał, gdy jego ofiara błagała o życie, ale po wszystkim cierpiał tylko chwilę.

Przy próbie numer 4534, Naomi zmieniła scenariusz. Kopia Winchestera błagała Castiela, by ten pomógł mu uratować Sama. To był strzał w dziesiątkę. Castiel zabił szybciej niż zwykle, a po wszystkim nawet nie mrugnął.

Ostateczna próba o numerze 6596 była idealna. Castiel zabił szybko i z zimną krwią. Był gotowy.

Naomi starała się, by w treningu zastosować każdy scenariusz i prawie jej się udało. Nie przewidziała jednego.

Castiel stał się obojętny na każde błaganie o życie symulacji Winchestera, na każdą sztuczkę. Naomi nie wiedziała, że w głębi serca Castiel cały czas czuł, że zabija symulacje, nie ważne jak doskonałe one były. Kiedy przyszła kolej na zabicie prawdziwego Deana, nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Ale nie tylko dlatego.

Naomi przeoczyła jeden ze scenariuszy. Nigdy go nie zastosowała. Nie sądziła, że Winchesterowi zależy na Castielu na tyle, by nazwać go rodziną. By powiedzieć, że go potrzebuje w równym stopniu, co swojego brata. To był jej błąd. Nie doceniła więzi, jaka była pomiędzy nimi. Nie przewidziała, że Dean nie będzie błagał o życie, tylko o przyjaciela. Błagał o Castiela.


End file.
